


The stars are pretty, but you’re prettier.

by nyxewo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxewo/pseuds/nyxewo
Summary: I live to let you shine.





	The stars are pretty, but you’re prettier.

_Oh, but you could never understand._  
_How the stars shine so brightly for you, and you alone. How the world seems so much clearer when you’re around._  
_You’re a child of the cosmos,  
How enticing it is just to look at you._

⠀  
⠀

He wished he hated the way every sentence that rolled off the other’s tounge rang in his ears like something comforting and warm, something you want to hear again and again. He wished he hated how close he wanted to be, how badly, _oh so badly_ , he wanted to hold him.  
Poor, poor lovesick Noctis.

⠀  


Noctis wished. He wished a lot. Wished upon the stars in the night sky, hoping they could give some kind of clue. Some answer. Hoping they _knew_. He wished he could understand the tingly feeling he gets whenever Ignis is near. He wished he could understand the way his heart either stopped or would beat faster. 

He’d been wishing ever since he was young. But for little things of course. Like a new video game or a figurine of sorts. Now he’s older, and all he’s wished for is love.

The outdoors was quiet one night, the only sound that could be heard was the crackling of the stillborn fire and the chirping of crickets. The stars were brighter tonight, Noct thought as he looked to the sky, trying his hardest to search for any constellation. It was just him right now. Unable to sleep, so he looked for refuge in the astrals.

A rustling sound came from the tent before, _of course_ , the advisor emerged from it. “What are you doing, Noct? You should be asleep.” “I know, but I couldn’t. Stargazing helps..” “I suppose it could be comforting. Do you need to me to make you some tea?” 

How worried Ignis sounded almost made Noct laugh. It’s just a little case of insomnia. His gaze shifted down to his lap as he fiddled with his fingers a bit, sighing softly. “No, I’m fine Specs..” He chuckled, then giving a weak smile. And with that, Ignis took one of the camp chairs and moved it closer to Noct and sat down next to him, letting out his own sigh.

“Is there anything troubling you? Perhaps that’s why you couldn’t sleep.” The advisor muttered and looked in the ravenette’s direction. “No,” Noctis replied quickly, scrunching up his nose a few seconds afterwards. “Yes..” He then sighed in defeat, returning Ignis’s gentle gaze. He couldn’t help but mentally point out every little detail on his face. The way his glasses rested perfectly against the bridge of his nose, how the moonlight mixed with the fire made the galaxies in his eyes surface. How the little bits of longer hair rested against his porcelain skin. Oh god, he was weak. 

“What is it?” Ignis’s voice suddenly rang out, releasing him from his trance. “O-Oh, uh..” It took a few moments for Noctis to want to move his gaze onto something else. “Have you ever wished for something? Like, something that might be near impossible to have? Something you want _so damn badly?_ “ Noct looked up to the sky, the galaxy above them looking as beautiful as ever.

“Yes, I believe I have.” Ignis’s gravelly voice startled the prince a bit, causing his gaze to center over to the light brunette. “I understand what it is to wish for something of complete and utter importance to you, though it might not matter to another passing soul.” The advisor let out a solemn sigh, which made Noctis’s stomach turn a little. What exactly was he talking about?

“Specs..” The ravenette parted his lips a little before reaching out to grab the other’s non-gloved hand; entangling their fingers together. “Can I tell you what I wished for?”

This action took Ignis by surprise, yet he didn’t pull his hand back, he simply gave Noct’s a gentle, reassuring squeeze. “Of course.” Was his simple answer.

Within seconds, Noctis was leaning closer to Ignis, almost forgetting their hands were interlocked by the time his head was resting on his advisors shoulder, his light blue irises looking up to scaned the astrals. “You.” The prince softly chuckled. “For _years_ , it’s been you..”

“Me?” The light brunette coughed out, hoping Noct wouldn’t look up to see his now tomato red cheeks. “Yes, you, damnit.” Noctis softly laughed out, and of course, looked up at Ignis. He smiled warmly before blinking and looking away.

“I can’t even begin to describe how you make me feel. This dumb, fuzzy feeling everytime I look at you, or you look at me, or whenever I talk to you, it’s so weird and I don’t know what to do about i-“ Noct babbled on and on, not even noticing the careful fingers that moved under his chin to lift it up.

Ignis’s warm breath against his lips cut him off, his sudden pause now making him realize the situation. “Iggy...” He breathlessly muttered, which made Ignis retort with a “You’ve said enough.” before he closed the gap between them, Noct’s grip on the other’s hand tightening a little as he returned the kiss, a little surprised Ignis initiated it in the first place.

But oh gods, did he want this moment to last. The way they must’ve looked, they taste of Iggy’s lips upon his own, how sweet the taste indeed was. Ebony with a hint of vanilla, somehow. When they pulled back moments later, both of them were smiling, rapid breaths escaping quietly, both chests rising and falling in tune.

“Iggy?”  
“Yes, Noct?”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> HI HELLO sorry this is so short and it’s a little rushed but i,,, finally had motivation to finish an ignoct drabble so have my gay ❤️


End file.
